The present disclosure relates to business intelligence enterprise systems, and in particular, to generating secured recommendations for business intelligence enterprise systems.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Enterprise systems are large-scale software applications that help enterprises run their businesses by maintaining information pertaining to various business processes such as manufacturing, sales, distribution, analytics, etc. These individual processes are so large, that, in a typical enterprise, large teams maintain these systems. Also, there will be a large number of reports to analyze the data. However, it is undesirable to allow all the users to have rights to see or modify all the business artifacts. Accordingly, the systems include user management to grant users access to data needed by the users to perform their tasks. Even with user management limiting the data that a user can access, the user still has access to a large amount of data. The quantity of data can be burdensome for a user to determine what data to access.
Thus, there is a need for improved document use of business intelligence systems. The present invention solves these and other problems by providing methods and systems for generating secured recommendations for business intelligence enterprise systems.